Wanted
by RiverAxel
Summary: All Axel wanted from Roxas, was to be wanted. boyxboy! Woo woo! First Story! Fluff, man, so much fluff!


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts sadly, as if I did, all the characters would most probably be gay -sigh-

A/N: Erm... So this is my first story for Kingdom Hearts... And yeah... If you could please tell me if you like it or not? Please?

Warnings: Er... Boy's kissing? That's about it really... Oh, and an upset Axel :(! But it gets better! Kinda fluffy.

* * *

The only thing that Axel had ever asked Roxas for, was to be touched. That was all that he had ever wanted. _Needed_. And even Roxas, his best friend, had denied him that small pleasure. Axel just wanted to feel Roxas' warm hands caress his body, if only once and never again. He wanted to feel _wanted_. To feel special. Like he did mean something, and his life wasn't totally pointless. But the way Roxas had just snorted at the look of desperation on Axel's face and asked him, very dryly, with one eyebrow perfectly arched "Do I look gay?", had crushed Axel far deeper than he would've liked to admit.

Axel didn't reply to the question (knowing, that even though his poor heart was mushed beyond all recognition, it had been rhetorical) and blushed immensely as he looked away, apologising to the floor and sweeping out of Roxas' room, and into his own. His heart thudding in his chest and a strange feeling twinged in his stomach as he curled up on his bed. _But_, he thought smiling weakly to himself, even though he did feel lost and lonely and rejected, there was a small sliver of pride that he felt in himself. After all, he was sure it took a lot of balls for _anyone_ to ask Roxas such a question.

However, as Axel left, Roxas had been affected more than he ever would've suspected. And soon Roxas' thoughts were constantly focused on the redhead. He was consumed with the idea of what it would be like to pleasure and be seduced by the pyro. And Roxas' thoughts soon turned to dreams, and those dreams to fantasies, and not much later, Roxas found himself crying out to the heavens each night, as he imagined what it would be like to have his best friend with him in his bed.

But Roxas hadn't noticed Axel around lately, and even though he had no reason to; he felt hurt. Actually, he had every right to feel hurt! They lived together for crying out loud! Axel was his best friend! His best friend who needed something that Roxas was now positive he could give him, and do it with a passion too...

So Roxas sneaked over to Axel's room that night, and tentatively knocked on the door. He stood straight as his eyes glazed over the nametag stuck carelessly to the door that Axel had made himself, only to be replaced by a pair of intense (and tired) green eyes. But Roxas was sure he had never seen anything more beautiful.

Even in the dark, Roxas could see Axel's milky white complexion turn a very similar colour to Marluxia's - The local florist's - hair. "I accept your offer" he murmured and Axel's eyes widened slightly. The blush deepening as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and chewed on it mercilessly. Roxas knew Axel did this when he was nervous, but as he glanced at Axel's mouth, he decided then and there, that in his next life, he wanted to be Axel's lower lip.

"You don't have to do this." Axel said softly,as he released his lip, it was all red and wet and so damn pouty. "I mean," Axel continued glancing sideways "Dem is coming over next week. We spoke on the phone last night. He still has this kind of... thing for me."

Roxas loved Demyx, (he did!), but he loved Axel more and this, Roxas thought furiously, was simply unacceptable. "No." he frowned "Demyx has a thing for Zexion. Zexion has a thing for Demyx. I have a thing for you. And I know you have a thing for me. Now let me in right this minute Axel, or so help me..."

Axel's blush deepened, but his eyes sparkled somewhat unnaturally. "Roxas..." he began but his words were cut short as the blonde pounced, one arm sliding around Axel's waist, his hand resting on the small of his back, and the other moving up into red spikes to crush the older man's lips to his own.

Axel grabbed the door frame to stop himself from falling, but as his lips met Roxas' he was sure he could've fallen down eight flights of stairs and still be none the wiser. His eyes fluttered closed and he moved away from the door to slip his arms around Roxas' waist and pull the blond closer as he took control of the kiss, gently prying Roxas' mouth open to explore inside. Roxas moaned softly then finally pulled away breathlessly, gazing up into Axel's green orbs. "Marry me" he purred, too far gone from that kiss alone to comprehend what on earth he was saying, and Axel, knowing full well of Roxas' situation, chuckled softly and in one fluid movement picked up Roxas, threw him over his right shoulder, and sighed contentedly as he heard Roxas yelp in surprise.

"How about we skip the whole wedding thing and move onto the honeymoon, doll?" Axel grinned, and to make it more obvious that this was in fact a statement and not a question, he turned on the spot and walked back into his room, slamming the door so hard that his little 'Axel' nametag unstuck, and slowly fluttered down to the ground.

* * *

Okay... yeah. Kinda lame. I was bored!! That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. :)! My muse (Theodore) will not be happy with this. -sigh-. What a slave driver.

Please tell me if you like it and prove Theodore wrong so we can lock him out in the backyard again! YAY!


End file.
